User talk:Avalanche44
Admin Can I be an admin? --Hockeyben 19:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) . Hello? Hockeyben 15:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Articles are made. Can I have the rights? Hockeyben 21:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Response? Hockeyben 19:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I know how, go to my contributions, and select 'User rights management' from there you can change user groups.Hockeyben 19:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the rights! Hockeyben 19:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles on players are made. What else would you like me to do? Hockeyben 19:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) We can apply for a wikia spotlight to bring in new users, but the wiki must have 200 articles. I guess it's another incentive to work on it. I am an admin on this wiki Link Hockeyben 20:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Another thing we should do is fill in templates. Hockeyben 20:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I redesign the main page? Hockeyben 20:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates I do not. But we can just copy wikipedias templates. The main page will be ready soon. The wikis theme looks awesome! Hockeyben 20:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I've done the main page. what do you think of it? Hockeyben 20:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles We should work on filling in red links on the main page. Hockeyben 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Jerseys Wow! really cool jerseys! Thanks --Hockeyben 23:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles Maybe we should leave featured articles up for a month instead of a day, it'll be alot of work to update daily. Hockeyben 04:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Other NHL wiki I just noticed there is another NHL Wiki http://nationalhockeyleague.wikia.com/wiki/NHL_Wiki that has no content. Maybe we should contact Wikia so it can be redirected to our wiki. Hockeyben 00:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 100 The wiki has reached 100 articles! Our first milestone. All current NHL teams now have articles.Hockeyben 16:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, now let's try to do all of the captains. And please add photos too. --[[User:Avalanche44|'Avalanche44']] 21:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) New Background Why did you change the wiki background? I personally dont like it as much, as the logos are a little blurry. Hockeyben 22:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I want to add a full background that isn't tiles, but a full background with all the logos on it. I'll show you what I want. Could you help me change it to the appropriate size? [[User:Avalanche44|'Avalanche44']] 23:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 200 We reached 200 pages. We can apply for a spotlight now. --Hockeyben 15:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Another thing i'd like to do is apply to change the name to nhl.wikia.com, but Ice Hockey Wiki owns that. We could attempt to get it. [[User:Avalanche44|'COLORADO']] AVALANCHE ' 03:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, me too. I hate the people over at Ice Hockey wiki.--Hockeyben 14:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Showoffs. You should make a sig. --[[User:Avalanche44|'COLORADO]] AVALANCHE ' 00:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I've pretty much left them for here. How's my sig? [[User:Hockeyben|'Hockeyben]] - Talk 14:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not bad. This place is better. Oh, and I am fixing up my sig. How does it look? --[[User:Avalanche44|'COLORADO']] AVALANCHE ' 22:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::How does it look? -- 14th in the West, Matt Duchene 02:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Rough year for the Avs. And Carolina blows it against Tampa. [[User:Hockeyben|'Hockeyben]] - Talk 02:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because Fleichmann got injured. -- 14th in the West, Matt Duchene 02:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Where do we go from here? We've got 211 pages, but practically no contributors. I like the goal of getting 1,000 articles, but we need more users to pull it off. Coaches All coaches articles are done. Now just the arenas are left, and all red links on the main page will be eliminated. ---Hockeyben 19:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Arenas are also done now. ---Hockeyben 19:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good. Now we need to start on palyers from different decades. Start with the 1990's and create articles on Chris Chelios, Ziggy Palffy, and Pavel Bure. -- 14th in the West, Matt Duchene 01:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Caesar I think I'll be ok, as I've been an experienced editor in the Hungarian wikipedia under the same user name. I've uploaded a lot of missing templates (a few of them don't work here, so I will create new templates to have the main article complete) and edited the Blackhawks a bit (practically picture uploads/templates until now). Mainly I want to contribute to the Blackhawk articles, as I support them. I don't know how many of us are active, but I see that we have loads to do. If we could manage to beat the English wiki (be more accurate and not a copy-paste site; all the NHL teams updated, some featured player and the current season and history articles are the minimum) we might make this site popular after advertising it here and there. We should make things organized first, but I presume you already know that. Maybe I'm a dreamer. If you have time please read the text I write, as I've been using the British spelling in my whole life and it's automatic for me. Mostly I know the difference between the British and the American spelling and I try to avoid it here, but I wouldn't mind, if you corrected it to make the articles uniform. Do you have any page where projects/tasks can be discussed between the active members? Sorry to be so talkative. Regards, Carlos71 20:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Carlos71 19:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) New user Nice to see we've gained a new user in Carlos71, sorry I haven't had much time for this wiki in the past few weeks, but I'll help out in the coming days. ---Hockeyben 00:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Carlos71 seems to be helping out a lot with the templates. All i'm pretty much doing is adding articles. -- 14th in the West, Matt Duchene 07:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Some of them will not work, though 95% of them are ok. What I noticed is that some templates here do not "recognize" and therefore use some of the original wiki components. That's why they don't look as good as the original wiki templates or look horrible. The biggest problem is with the navboxes.Carlos71 08:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I will be creating a wiki called NHL fanon wiki. It will mostly be containing custom teams and players. I thought to drop by to send you a message to let you know that I will be makeing the wiki and I can help with this wiki as well. I contacted someone else by accident and thought they were the creator of the wiki so sorry about that and if i caused any trouble. Kingcanuck (talk) 01:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Kingcanuck